gleeanewjourneyfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Redemption
Redemption 'is the first episode of Season 1 of Glee: A New Journey. The episode revolves around the resurrection of the Anthony McKenzie High School glee club Double Take, along with the auditions of the first 6 members. Plot Summary It’s a new school year at Anthony McKenzie High School. Because of the departure of history teacher/glee club director Roz Burns and science teacher/lacrosse coach Michael Hanna, recent college graduates and best friends Patch Evans and Damian Snider have joined the staff. After learning from home economics teacher Kitty Cole about Roz’s effect on the once glorious glee club, Damian is given permission from Dr. Hackitt to reboot the club, angering cheerleading coach Marilyn Kelly. Damian rounds up 6 willing members to join: cheerio Autumn Sanchez, jock Josh Lawrence, new kid Walker Parker, brainiac Ashraf Rangarajan , drama queen Haley Bell, and bad girl Madison Brooks. Meanwhile, Walker finds a kindred spirit in a fellow bullied student, Autumn and Haley struggle with personal issues, and Madison meets a guy who seems to be perfect for her, despite having a boyfriend. Songs 'From This Moment by Shania Twain-Sung by Madison Brooks Baby It's You by The Shirelles-Sung by Haley Bell Dedication To My Ex by''' Lloyd'-Sung by Josh Lawrence 'Strut ' by ''Adam Lambert-Sung by Walker Parker Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye-Sung by Autumn Sanchez Books From Boxes by Maximo Park-Sung by Ashraf Rangarajan We Got The Beat ''' by '''The Go-Go's-Sung by Double Take I Want To Break Free by Queen-Sung by Damian Snider Story In 2005, a show choir known as the Harmonics won their first National championship under the guidance of Mr. Lockhart, a teacher at Anthony McKenzie High School. The group was expected to win the next year that is until Mr. Lockhart transferred to another school. The club was taken over by Mrs. Burns, the school’s strict history teacher. Her strict, offensive, and downright cruel ways caused the club to fall apart, with so many members leaving that they couldn’t even qualify for Sectionals. For the past 7 years, the club has been in ruins, so much that even their name was taken away, with another extremely successful club now being known as the Harmonics. Nothing seemed be in this club’s favor, until Mrs. Burns was fired for inappropriate and offensive conduct with a student, and a new teacher walked into the halls of McKenzie High…… ~*~ "Morning Miss Parkinson!” A smile lit up Remy Parkinson’s face as she received the first of many greetings from one of her students. She sauntered down the hall, waving at the students with a large smile on her face as she headed to Dr. Caroline Hackitt’s office. A small stack of books was tucked under her right arm, while a pencil and a pen were secured into her messy bun. For one of the school’s favorite teachers, this scenario was typical but today seemed more special that the rest. The first day of school had always brought great joy to the English teacher. It had always been like this, ever since her very own high school days, and now that she was a teacher the joy had doubled. There was something about knowing that she was about to connect with a new class of students that Remy loved. Throughout the two years Remy had worked at Anthony McKenzie, she had touched several student’s hearts, and even with what was going on in her life, that fact alone made her life a little bit better. Remy eyed the principal’s office gleefully as she turned the corner into the office. As soon as she did this, she felt something, or someone, collide with her. The two fell into a pile on the floor, her books and the other person’s papers flying into the air and landing on top and around them. With a groan Remy got off the other person, her appearance now in disarray with the pen and pencil tangled in her now loose hair and her blouse hanging a little lower than necessary. “Oh god, I am so sorry!” Remy looked down to see that the other person, a male to be exact, sit up and grab some of her books off the floor. He had scruffy blonde hair, almost the same shade as hers, with tan skin and blue eyes. He looked around her age, although it was odd for someone her age to be there since Dr. Hackitt swore she would never hire anyone fresh out of college after what had happened with the former science teacher. “Are you alright?” the guy asked as he handed her books. Remy quickly nodded before pulling her top up and grabbing her books. “I’m fine,” she muttered. The guy got up and lent her a hand in helping her up. Remy smiled shyly as the guy grabbed his papers, along with a business folder, off the floor. Maybe he’s just a student teacher, ''she thought, ''or just someone who applied for the job and was told no. “I’m guessing you need to get to your class right now,” the guy said as he wiped off his suit jacket. Remy gave him a confused. “Actually, I haven’t been a student for years actually,” she said, “I am actually the English teacher here.” “Really, cause you look way too young to be out of high school,” the guy replied, causing Remy to blush slightly. Well that’s a first, ''she thought happily. “I’m Remy Parkinson by the way,” she chirped, offering her hand to the guy, “and you are?” “I’m the new history teacher,” the man replied, taking her hand into his, “my name’s Damian. Damian Snider.” ' *GLEE*''' ~*~ Teachers and students alike flooded into the gymnasium for the annual first day of school assembly. The gym was filled with chatter, with everyone either seated in a bleacher catching up with a friend or trying to find a seat of their own. One of those people that was looking for a seat was the school’s new history teacher, Damian Snider. The recent college graduate squeezed his way through the throngs of people searching for a seat, stepping over the backpacks and purses of those lucky enough to find one soon before the auditorium became crowded. He searched the gym for another teacher, his best friend Patch Evans, with no prevail as he could only see students sitting in the bleachers. He finally settled on a seat near at the far side of the bleachers, a tall brunette woman in a low cut dress seated next to him. “Sorry sweetie, this spot is reserved for teachers,” the woman said, not looking at him as he prepared to sit down. Damian stopped in his tracks, straightening back up before he could touch the seat. “I am actually a teacher. I’m the…” “New history teacher. I’ve heard enough of from Hackitt to give someone a migraine, I’m only kidding,” she smirked, turning to him for the first time. While she was pretty, her caked on foundation and bright pink lipstick could not hide the obvious signs of aging. Damian smiled nicely back to her, sitting down on the cold white bleacher. “I’m Damian Snider,” he smiled, extending his hand. Her pale hand intertwined with his. “Kitty Cole, home economics teacher,” she said. She released his hand and reached for the collar of her dress, pulling it down and revealing more cleavage. He noticed her eyes flicker to his left hand, and after noticing the golden band on his ring finger, she frowned before pulling her collar back up. “So…college graduate,” she cooed, “what’s your alma mater?” “University of Chicago, major in history and a minor in music education,” he explained, waving to a familiar face in the swarm of students. The eager bright blue eyes that belonged to Patch Evans brightened as he pushed his way through the crowd and slid into the seat next to Kitty. “Well if isn’t my second favorite person!” Patch smiled brightly, pulling Damian in for a hug in front of Kitty. “I haven’t seen you for weeks, what happened?” The two broke the embrace, Patch being somehow oblivious to Kitty’s eyes on him. “Sorry, I’ve been busy with wedding plans. You know how concise Lindsay is.” Damian answered, much to Patch’s distaste. “Of course I should, I dated the braud for a good 2 years.” Patch said as cheerfully as he could. He finally turned to his right, noticing Kitty eyeing him. “Oh, sorry. Hi I’m Patch!” Kitty smirked devilishly at him. “Kitty,” she said sweetly, smoothing out her skirt as a loud cough directed the group, along with everyone else in the gymnasium, to the floor. A middle-aged woman with graying brown hair, dressed in navy suit and black loafers smiled to the crowd of students and teachers. “Good morning ladies and gentleman,” the woman, known throughout the school as Dr. Hackitt, said cheerfully, “For those who don’t know who I am, I am the school’s principal, Dr. Hackitt, and I would personally like to welcome everyone back to another great year at Anthony McKenzie High School.” A few cheers came from a group of Raiderettes, the school’s cheerleading squad, and a couple students who were happy to be back, but the rest kept dead silent. “First of all, I would like to address not only our graduating classes and our newest members of our school, but to each and every one of you. In life we all have to make choices, no matter how difficult, preposterous, and tough they are. The fact that you have all chosen Anthony McKenzie as your safe haven for the remainder of your school life, while it might have been tough, is most definitely a wise one. “I believe that those who want to succeed do so by not only working hard, but also making wise choices. Truly, this school is one of the best in the state that gives their students both of these. Not only do we help our students reach their goals, but also provide them with the tools to make good choices in their lives and maybe one day lead them down the path of success that many of our modern day leaders have walked. “For some, the past few years have been a tough journey, and for others it has been an easy one. I promise that the first hurdle has been crossed; now the next one is approaching, that one being finishing your high school years and graduating. My point is that your journey, while it has not been completed, will lead all of you down different roads, some good, others bad. While the obstacles you face may be difficult for you to overcome, you will do it and we are here to help you through it, one step at a time I am very happy to have all of you here, new and old, and I am excited to spend another year with all of you.” She bowed her head, signalling the end of her speech. The crowd clapped, some more enthusiastically than others. “Wow, that really was inspiring,” Damian said with a smile, his hands clapping at a rapid rate. “Honey, she gives a variation of that speech every year. It isn’t really inspiring after you hear it 10 years in a row,” Kitty hissed, her hands delivering a slow clap for the principal. Damian put his hands down with a frown. “Now, I would like to introduce a few people to our lovely school. First of all, I would like to welcome our newest additions to our school, our new grade 9 class and our newer students. Please give a loud cheer to them.” The room filled with dozens of hoots, hollers, and catcalls as the new students stood up and smiled before immediately sitting back down. “We also have two brand new teachers joining us. Both are coming straight from the University of Chicago and are alumni of this very school. Replacing our lovely former teacher Ms. Burns is our newest grade 9 and 10 history teacher, Mr. Snider.” Damian stood up, a small smile on his face as the students clapped for him. He could hear a few wolf-whistles and soft “damns” coming from different corners of the gym as he sat back down. “Also joining us, replacing the dearly departed Mr. Kaufman in the science department is Mr. Evans.” Patch stood up, his fingers in peace signs as the students clapped. Typical, Damian thought as his friend smirked at everyone before sitting back down. “Well, aren’t you bold?” Kitty cooed, her ring less left hand rubbing against Patch’s arm. Patch smiled awkwardly he moved her hand away. Damian laughed to himself before turning back to Dr. Hackitt, who was in the middle of announcing the year’s extracurriculars. “This year, we have cut back on our Fine Arts programs due to lack of interest,” Dr. Hackitt announced. A bunch of students started to boo, but Dr. Hackitt only held up her hand firmly, shushing them. “However if any teacher or student wants to start up a program not announced today may come up to me any time this week and we can sort something up. Now, the club’s and extracurriculars that will be provided this year, so far, are symphonic and jazz band, chamber and jazz choir, and art club, along with our annual musical, which will be held in February.” Damian’s eyes widened in shock. Wait, what happened to the glee club? ''He thought. He tapped Kitty on the shoulder, who turned around quickly, her eyebrows raised as if they were saying ''What do you want? “What about glee club? I thought it was still going on?” Kitty laughed. “I’ll explain later, sweetheart,” she cooed in a mean-spirited tone as she turned back around. As Dr. Hackitt finished up, Damian still kept wondering about what had happened. He remembered how when he used to go here, the club, while not extremely popular, had been a fun time and that because of it he had made more friends than he could expect, including Patch. It baffled him that the school had stopped something that had brought a lot of people so much joy in the past. Dr. Hackitt dismissed the tired audience and most of the students immediately ran out to the exit. When Damian tried to stand up, Kitty held her hand up, halting him. He waved goodbye to Patch as he left. “Do you have a class next?” She asked. “Yeah, but I have a moment.” “Well this will take a while so have fun being late on your first day. Now you know you replaced that Burns bitch right?” “Burns bitch?” “Yeah, the art teacher and I shared credit for that one up before she purposely tried to knock one of my teeth out. She was high on Adderall but really that’s not the point. Ms. Burns was the poison of this school. She was even more politically incorrect than me, and to people who truly know me, that’s saying A LOT. She drove the glee club into the ground after Lockhart moved and after she called some crippled kid a retard Hackitt finally grew some balls and fired her.” “So because she left the glee club won’t be brought back?” Damian asked, puzzled. “No, no one’s willing to pick up the pieces. THAT’S why,” Kitty said, “it’s like when Bush finally got out of office. No matter who got elected, someone had to pick up those pieces. The only difference is that unlike our government, we can shut down a program if no one’s willing to head it.” Wait a second… Damian thought. “So if, let’s say, someone DID want to resurrect it, would she say yes?” “I don’t effing no, ask her yourself,” Kitty growled, “Now if you don’t mind I don’t have classes till the afternoon and I need a couple shots before I deal with anyone else. Toodles.” She waved goodbye to Damian and left he bleachers. All Damian did was smirk to himself, a light bulb going off in his head. ~*~ “Well look who it is boys. Hey Ash tray how was your summer?” Ashraf Rangarajan rolled his eyes at the comment that was spat his way. He kept his eyes to his desk as the three people he did not want to see that year came over to him. Josh Lawrence, Isaac Cyr, and Landon Wate smirked as they knocked the books off of Ash’s desk. “What do you want?” Ash hissed to the boys. “Oh, curry boy you haven’t changed a bit!” Landon chirped sarcastically. Ash just glared at them as he went to pick up his books. “Uh uh uh,” Isaac said as he kicked a binder across the room. Thanks Isaac, really appreciate it, Ash thought as he quickly grabbed the pencils, pens, and papers off of the floor. “What’s the matter papadum? Tiger got your tongue?” The boys laughed at Josh’s quip, bringing Ash nearly to a breaking point. Calm down, at least you are a good person and not a selfish asshole like those three, ''he thought. He felt his blood pressure lowering as he went to grab his binder, only for it to lower again as he felt an unknown set of hands push him forward. He tripped over himself, sending Ash tumbling underneath someone’s desk. “HEY!” A loud yell echoed around the room. “Leave him alone!” Ash breathed in a sigh of relief as the new science teacher shooed away Isaac, Josh, and Landon before giving Ash a hand up. Ash steadied himself to his feet, brushing off his khakis with a gingerly swipe. “Wow, great way to start off the year right?” The teacher smiled at his comment, but Ash just looked at him with an un-amused expression. The teacher just nodded before heading to the front of the class. Ash quietly went back to his seat, ignoring his stranded binder as he listened. “Good morning everyone! My name is Mr. Evans, and for the next year we will be stuck together. Now I hope you are fine with your seats because….” The loud knocking coming from the other side of the door woke up those falling into their usual morning class sleep. Mr. Evans gave them a “one second” sign before heading to the door. As he did this, a large object hit Ash’s foot. He looked down to see his binder under his desk, most of the papers crammed into the inside pocket. He turned to see Haley Bell, the local drama queen, looking at him and smirking. All he did was give her a nervous smile back. “Students.” Everyone turned to see that Mr. Evans was back, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of the oddest dressed boy Ash had ever seen. He was dressed in a starch white, short sleeved dress shirt layered by a knitted cherry red sweater vest, with a pair of matching pants that were showing so much ankle you would think he was preparing for a flood and a set of black and red hightops on his lower half. A red, feathered fedora sat on his blonde head. Immediately the “popular” kids were gossiping about the new kid, the words “homo” and “queer” catching Ash’s attention. “Everyone, this is Walker Parker. He will be joining our class so please….. be nice.” Mr. Evans whispered something to Walker before returning to his introduction. Walker reluctantly walked down the aisle before sitting in the desk in front of Ash. He turned around, his bright blue eyes filled with hope. “Hey I’m Walker. You are?” Ash’s cheeks turned red. ''Really dude? Really? ''He thought before ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook and writing the word Ash ''on it. He handed it quickly to Walker, who read it with interest. “That’s a cool name!” Walker chirped a little too loudly, “So Ash, are you a mute or do you not want to talk to me?” “He’s not talking to you cause he doesn’t want to sink to your level, fag!” Landon hissed loudly. Walker looked down sadly before turning back around. Ash sent a cold look to Landon. Knowing what it was like to be bullied by those 3, he could understand why Walker had stopped talking. Not wanting to seem rude, Ash quickly tapped Walker shoulder. The boy turned back again, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m not mute so I can tell you this. Ignore them and you will get far in this school.” All Walker did was nod before turning back around. Close enough, ''Ash thought before turning his attention back to the front of the room. ~*~ As the lunch bell rang through the halls, several students sighs of relief were heard as they bolted out of their classes. Most of them pushed others out of their way in search of their lockers. However, one girl didn’t have to since those who knew better had gotten out of her way as soon as they saw her. The girl, who may look like was an angel, but most people knew that she would cut anyone who got on her nerves. Like now, since everyone moved so that Madison Brooks would not have a reason to mess with them. The tanned girl strutted down the hall, her hands on her hips and fire burning in her sunglasses covered eyes. Dressed in a extremely short skirt, black tank top, torn denim vest, and black boots, she smirked as other girls boyfriends stared a little too long at her. Of course she would claw any of their eyes out if they tried to pull anything that was running through their minds. Compared to her boyfriend, they were even more pathetic than they already were. She turned towards her locker, her smirk dropping when she noticed a couple making out on top of it. She regained it instantly when the girl noticed her and, after disconnecting her face from her boyfriends, scampered off. Her boyfriend followed suit. Madison smiled before going up the locker, putting in the code, and opening it to witness the glory of the already decked-out inside. Her door, despite having only been occupied for a total of 3 hours, was already covered in photos and other assorted objects. Photos of her and her best friend Shakira Cline, her parents, and her boyfriend Adrian were tapped on, along with a miniature calendar that would be used to count down the days until summer came back and a mirror. She grabbed her lip gloss out of her pocket and painted on a new coat before winking at herself in the mirror. “Hey sexy,” she whispered to herself. “Why is it that you always take the words out of my mouth?” Madison giggled to herself as she turned around, a blush covering her cheeks as Adrian Suzanna, her long-time boyfriend, hugged her. “Hey babe,” she whispered, leaning up so that he could peck her on the lips, “I missed you so much.” Adrian laughed. “You haven’t seen me since last night!” “Still, that was a very long time,” she cooed, a softness in her voice she reserved only for him. He smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You know I don’t want my baby to be sad,” he said in a suave tone, “maybe I could make it up to you.” He grabbed Madison’s wrist, gently pulling her away from her locker. Madison slammed her locker shut, drawing the attention of everyone else in the hall. “Good, I wasn’t planning on eating today anyway.” It was her turn to grab his wrists and pull him down the hall. The pair didn’t stop until they reached an empty janitor’s closet, which happened to be locked. Pulling a bobby pin out of her high pony, she picked at the lock until she got it unlocked. Madison opened the door and slinked in, followed by Adrian, who closed and locked the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Adrian pinned Madison to one of the cupboards and attacked her mouth. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling the football player closer towards her until there was barely any space left between them. He grabbed her waist, pulling up her up so that she could wrap her legs around his torso. Their frantic making out lasted for what seemed like hours until finally Madison needed to catch her breath. “Told you I missed you,” she puffed. “Of course you missed me, what bitch wouldn’t?” Adrian scowled as he spoke, a new side of him Madison was all too familiar popping up. “No one would baby,” she cooed in a soothing tone, trying not to make him angry. She placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them softly as she kissed his cheek. “Don’t!” He snapped, pushing her to the floor. Her head made contact with a shelf, causing her to moan in pain. Adrian rolled his eyes before leaving the closet without another word. Madison took a deep breath, blinking back tears. ''Don’t worry, he doesn’t mean to hurt you, her inner self said in a sympathetic tone, he loves you. Don’t forget about that. ''Madison smiled softly to herself before getting up and walking out of the closet, her head held high. ~*~ Walker Parker’s eyes searched the cafeteria for an empty table to sit at. Covering his attire was the result of that days bullying: clusters of spit balls, wads of chewed up gum, and a lollipop that had permanently embedded itself into his sweater. He was still picking out the junk from his clothes as he cautiously strolled through the crowd of students. He noticed that, just like at his old school, whenever someone saw him they would set their coat or backpack onto an empty chair beside them. ''Don’t worry, their just jealous of the hat, ''Walker thought weakly as he eyed the only empty table in the cafeteria. With much vigor, he dashed towards the table, only to be stopped by an outstretched arm slamming into his chest. Walker landed on his back onto the tiled floor, his lunch joining the litter on his clothes. A sharp pain came from his lower back as Walker eased himself of the ground. When he got himself back on his feet, he was not shocked at all to see Isaac Cyr, one of his tormentors from before, smirking at him. “Hey fairy. Slip on your pixie dust on your way here?” the boy hissed. “Ha ha, haven’t heard THAT ONE before,” Walker hissed back as he wiped his lunch off his clothes, “Now if you don’t mind, I would like to sit down.” Isaac laughed at his words, angering Walker. “You have GOT to be joking! You think you can just come over here and sit down without someone harassing you?” Walker glared at Isaac as the other boy gently pulled out a chair. “If that’s so, then here, take a seat.” Not hearing the sarcasm brewing in Isaac’s words, Walker attempted to sit down, only for Isaac to pull the chair out from under him. Walker landed hard on the ground, pain shooting through his tailbone. He could slightly hear Isaac and others around him laughing their asses off as he was grabbed and pulled up by someone, who then dragged him away from his tormentor. “Don’t worry,” a sweet girl’s voice whispered, “he only acts like that because of his asshole of a dad. Trust me, I knew him from middle school.” Walker turned to see an overweight girl with curly red hair and blue eyes pull him over to an exit. “Wh-wh” Walker stuttered, making the girl giggle. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it here,” she said, “I’m Rosemary by the way, but you can call me Rose.” Walker just nodded as Rose stopped at the cafeteria exit and pushed the door open. The two walked around the courtyard before stopping near a group of students. “Guys,” Rose stage whispered to the group, getting their attention, “I would like to introduce you to…” She stopped, motioning to him to complete her sentence. “I’m Walker,” he said quietly. “Walker!” Rose exclaimed, “yes this is Walker everyone, and if you don’t mind he will be joining us for lunch.” Everyone nodded as Rose eased Walker down to the floor. Walker groaned at the contact between his tailbone and the ground. “So Walker, first off this is Justice,” Rose said, pointing to a small blonde girl munching on a potato chip, “our so called leader despite only being a freshmen and hater of anything with a leaf attached to it.” Justice glared at her friend before giving Walker a curt nod and returning to her potato chip bag. “This is Sean,” Rose pointed to a tan brunette boy who was fiddling with his phone, “who is none other than Kristina Wynter’s number one fan.” “Shut up Rose!” Sean squawked before looking up at Walker, “welcome to the group Walker. Just look out for Justice over here. I learned the hard way what happens when you say that Broadway sucks around her” A shoe was chucked Sean’s way at his words, which he luckily missed, leaving the group laughing. “And finally, this is Ash.” Rose pointed to the boy Walker had seen earlier in English class. The boy, Ash, stared at him before saying, “Hey Walker, long time no see.” Walker laughed under his breath at the comment before turning back to Rose. “Just stick with us and you’ll be fine, trust me,” Rose said. She handed a piece of her sandwich to Walker before she, along with everyone but Ash, went back to their lunch. Ash scooted over next to Walker, a smile on his face as he tapped his shoulder. “Welcome to purgatory,” Ash said softly, causing Walker to smile. ''Maybe it won’t be so bad after all, ''he thought sarcastically as he took a small bite into Rose’s sandwich ~*~ Haley Bell sat in her desk, tapping her pencil against it as she drowned out her home ec teacher’s lesson. ''Please end, please end, please end, ''she mentally screamed, waiting for the bell to finally ring. Her eyes wondered around the class to find that many students were in the same state as her: hanging on every inch the clock hand moved. Some had even fallen asleep as Miss Cole continued on with her annual safety talk. “Same damn speech every damn year. When will the stupid school board realize that don’t need to hear this crap every freaking year?” she muttered to herself, catching the attention of her neighbor, Landon Wate. “Hey psycho, shut the hell up, I’m trying to listen,” Landon whispered. Haley quickly flipped him the finger before focusing some of her attention back to Miss Cole. “Alright everyone,” Miss Cole announced with a forced smile, noticing the state her class was in, “now that that is done, it’s time to announce this semester’s kitchen partners!” Most of the class groaned at her words. “Well, I know who I’m not gonna be with,” someone from behind muttered as Haley rolled her eyes. She noticed the clock on the wall: ''1:10. Good god, I cannot stand another half hour of this crap, ''Haley thought as she got out of her seat. “Miss Bell, you are not excused,” Miss Cole said as the limited attention of the room was now on Haley. Haley smirked before turning to the door and heading out. “Have fun with your class Miss Cole!” Haley shouted as she left the class. She made a beeline for the parking lot doors, strutting out of the school as she got to her usual spot near the back wall. Haley leaned up against the brick wall, searching through her handbag for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She quickly lit a cigarette and took a puff, wanting to get through it as fast as possible. “I know I said I was going to quit,” she said, “but I can’t just quit that easy, now can I Celeste?” She looked over to where her imaginary friend Celeste seemingly stood. She smiled at Celeste, Haley’s best friend and her second in command, as some put it. “Sup Silver!” Haley turned towards the gruff tone of one of her friends, Xavier Peters. She smirked as he, along with a tanned brunette in a Raiderettes uniform, sauntered over to her. “Hey Xavier,” she greeted, “long time no see. Where the hell have you been all summer?” “I should be asking you the same question. I heard you got caught at some 7-Eleven with a plastic bag full of speed and was stuck in rehab all summer.” Haley sighed. “Yeah well I’m actually trying to get my life together thank you very much, unlike some people I know.” She glared at Xavier as he sauntered towards her. “Aw, is someone still mad that I kicked her princess ass to the curb?” Haley playfully punched his arm, her eyes smiling as he leaned against the wall next to her. He also lit a cigarette, blowing smoke in the direction of the Raiderette, who was watching intently at the two. “What happened to Liliana?” Haley asked, her eyes on the Raiderette, “I thought you two were on good terms again?” “She’s still on vacation,” Xavier replied, “I’m not done with her yet, I just needed some company while she’s gone.” He cocked his head at the Raiderette, who happily skipped over to the two. She leaned against his chest, a smirk on her face. “This is Aaliyah, my new friend,” Xavier grinned as he said friend, Aaliyah giggling at his words. Haley glared at the two before tapping out her cigarette and dropping it onto the concrete, crushing it with the heel of her shoe. “Well, I better get going. I have a detention to serve,” she said as she left Xavier and Aaliyah be. “Hey Haley!” Xavier called as Haley got closer to the school. Haley turned towards her friend, who was lighting a cigarette for Aaliyah. “You look better,” he called, “you don’t look so…sickly anymore.” Haley smiled as she smoothed out her striped tube top. “Thank you,” Haley called as she headed back into the school. Cast Main Characters Christina Aguilera as Marilyn Kelly Colton Dixon as Isaac Cyr Zac Efron as Xavier Peters Jennifer Garner as Kitty Cole Claire Holt as Charity Heart Josh Hutcherson as Landon Wate Alexander Ludwig as Walker Parker James Marsden as Patch Evans Elizabeth Olsen as Remy Parkinson Dev Patel as Ashraf Rangarajan Liam Payne as Josh Lawrence Alex Pettyfer as Damian Snider Haley Reinhart as Haley Bell Amanda Seyfried as Autumn Sanchez India Westbrooks as Madison Brooks Penelope Wilton as Caroline Hackitt Recurring Characters Lily Allen as Shakira Cline Alexis Biedel as Annaliese Hackitt Samantha Boscarino as Brooklyn Montgomery Ashley Greene as Aaliyah Mayson Blake Lively as Lindsay Burton Hannah Mclalwain as Rose Winters Chloe Grace Moretz as Justice Wate Emilie Nereng as Kristina Wynter Maurice Richards as Adrian Suzanna Ali Stroker as Carla Jasper Shayne Ward as Cory Fantom Guest Cast Dianna Agron as Jacqueline Flowers Trivia *Originally '''Fireflies '''by '''Owl City '''was going to be used in this episode as Double Take's "theme song" ala '''Don't Stop Believing '''but was instead replaced with 'We Got The Beat 'as a first time failure song. Double Take's "theme song" will not appear until the season finale, where 'It's Time '''by '''Imagine Dragons '''will become it *Main characters Bridget Summers, Frankie Everett, Liliana Moreno, and Winter Delgado do not appear in this episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1